


Do Not Go Gentle

by DinoDoesWords



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I can't bring myself to bury my gays, Let Jinx be Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDoesWords/pseuds/DinoDoesWords
Summary: Things go wrong during a Star Guardian fight, forcing Jinx and Lux to confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Do Not Go Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by artwork by tumblr user mpengu, which I saw and then I blacked out and the next thing I knew it was like 4am and I had written over 5000 words. Here's the link: https://mpengu.tumblr.com/post/176563070782/why-did-you-do-that-dont-you-just-love-it
> 
> I don't even go here, I just found the K/DA music video and... things spiraled out of control pretty quickly. I kinda read the star guardian lore and character bios and stuff but I pulled a lot of this out of my ass too.  
> This is not very thoroughly edited. I mixed Lux and Jinx's names up a lot for some reason and I think I fixed every time I did but if it seems like it should say Lux but it says Jinx or vice versa... That's probably what happened. Feel free to let me know if you notice it.

Lux knew exactly how this was going to end the moment she saw the monster swing its staff over its head.

That didn’t prepare her any more.

Lux knew she needed to summon all the starlight she could muster to protect herself and her team, but all she could do was stare. It was as if her body had already accepted the scenario she saw in her head. The monster’s staff began swinging down. And surely enough, Lux felt Jinx shoulder-check her, sending her falling to the ground while she watched the monster’s staff collide with the top of Jinx’s head instead of her own. Jinx fell immediately.

Lux knew this was a fatal blow. She knew she needed to go to Jinx, to comfort her, to say all the things she had never been able to say before, if she was even still conscious, but she still couldn’t move.

Jinx turned her head toward Lux, agonizingly slowly. Her face was covered in blood, spilling from her crushed skull down her forehead and over her eyes, dripping from her nose and the corners of her mouth. Lux couldn’t believe she was still conscious, alive even, but Jinx managed to speak. “Flashlight…” she said, barely audible. Dimly, Lux watched Poppy sprint past them, her and her hammer shrouded in starlight. Lux had never seen that happen to Poppy before. She realized it was probably because Poppy knew too that Jinx was going to die. “Lux… please,” Jinx called. Hearing her real name from Jinx’s mouth finally unfroze Lux. Jinx only used real names in the most serious situations. She heard Lulu scream from somewhere nearby, equal parts absolute rage and absolute despair.

Lux scrambled over to where Jinx lay a few feet away and pulled her body into her lap. “Jinx, why did you do that?” she choked out around a sob. Now that her body had unfrozen, she couldn’t hold back the tears. She felt wind whip around her and heard the roar of it mix with that of the monster as Janna poured everything she had into an attack, face twisted with a fury that Lux never would have thought possible for her.

“Because… I care for you… more than anything… in this world,” Jinx replied, barely able to breathe around the blood in her mouth. “Lux, I’m… dying,” she continued. “I have to tell you… before I go… I love you.”

Lux swallowed another sob and leaned down to kiss Jinx. She wanted to tell Jinx she loved her too, but she knew she couldn’t get words out. She hoped Jinx could feel it through the kiss and the tears that were probably dripping from the tip of Lux’s nose onto Jinx’s face. Lux tasted blood and she wasn’t sure if it was hers or Jinx’s. She felt Jinx sigh weakly, then go limp in her arms.

If Lux had thought she had been crying as hard as humanly possible, she was wrong. This broke her like nothing she had ever felt before. She was certain her chest had been ripped open and her heart and lungs pulled out, but somehow, she was still intact. But in this moment she did not want to remain intact, and she screamed like she wanted to tear open her torso from the inside. Dimly, she realized the rest of her team had gathered around Jinx’s body, the monster now utterly destroyed by their combined rage. Lulu knelt next to Lux, holding Jinx’s hand in one hand and Poppy’s in the other. Poppy was on the other side of Lulu, her other hand resting on Jinx’s stomach. Janna was across from Lux, one hand on Jinx’s bloody forehead and one over her stilled heart.

“We can save her,” Janna said. “Her physical form is still here; that means there is potential to restore it.”

Lulu picked up Janna’s train of thought. “If we can channel enough starlight through ourselves into Jinx, we can save her.”

Lux stopped crying abruptly at this news, scared to believe it but desperately wanting to. Needing to. “Please, guys, we… we have to save her.” Poppy met Lux’s eyes and nodded firmly.

“Just… focus on your love for her,” said Janna. “A happy memory with her. Channel your starlight through that. Make sure you keep physical contact with her.”

“Okay,” said Lux. “Okay. Okay. Love. I can do that.” She and the rest of the team closed their eyes somberly.

***

Lulu remembered a specific night from their first spring together. Janna had made a delicious stir fry with some of the first vegetables of the season from the farmers market. As the team wound down for bed, a storm began to roll in.

Lulu never liked storms. They were too big, too loud, too much. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep through the flashes of lightning illuminating her walls and the thunder and pounding rain filling her ears. She played music through headphones and tried to read, but she was still too aware of the storm.

Her door opened just a crack. Startled, she ripped her headphones off. The door opened a little more. “Hey, Loops. I saw your light on. It’s pretty late. Is it alright if I come in?” It was Jinx. A long, loud crash of thunder shook the windows and Lulu yelped and pulled her knees to her chest. Jinx took this as a yes. She shut the door behind her and crossed to the bed. Lulu felt a hand on her shoulder. “Lulu, is the storm the reason you’re still awake?” Jinx asked. Lulu nodded. “I’m sorry it’s keeping you up.”

“I’m fine,” Lulu said. She knew her voice betrayed her but she didn’t want Jinx to know she was afraid. Jinx wasn’t afraid of anything; why couldn’t Lulu be like that? “Why are you still up?”

“Insomnia,” Jinx answered. “And all this noise doesn’t help. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep until it passes. I’m guessing you’re in the same boat.” Jinx’s voice was much… gentler than Lulu realized it could get. Jinx squeezed her shoulder softly. “We might as well do something since we’re up. Wanna build a blanket fort?” Jinx suggested.

Lulu was momentarily taken aback by this level of thoughtfulness from Jinx, but agreed. Blanket forts were the best.

“Cool, let’s go to the living room so we can make a really big one. And bring the blankets in here with you. I’ll get mine from my room.” said Jinx. She stood and walked out the door. Lulu scrambled all the blankets on the bed into her arms and went to the living room.

Jinx arrived in the living room moments after Lulu. “Alright, let’s do this!” said Jinx, barely keeping her voice below a shout.

Lulu giggled. “Jinx, everyone else is asleep. You have to be quiet,” she said.

“You know I can’t do quiet, Lulu. Besides, I think all this rain is louder.” Lulu realized that was probably true.

She and Jinx set to work on the fort with great focus. They tried to be as quiet as possible, but with Jinx in the mix, they inevitably woke the others. Poppy was the first to join them in the living room, and she was grumpy. Poppy liked her sleep.

“What the hell are you guys _doing_?” She demanded in an angry whisper. “It’s like 4:00 am!”

“Well, Loops and I couldn’t sleep so we’re making a blanket fort. It’s almost finished, wanna help?” Jinx replied.

“No, I don’t want to help! I want peace and quiet so I can sleep!”

“Fine, suit yourself,” said Jinx. “But we’re not stopping.”

Poppy glared, mostly at Jinx since she was far louder than Lulu, but she didn’t go back to her room. She leaned on the wall at the end of the hallway, watching them work, her face gradually softening. When the fort was finished, Lulu and Jinx crawled in, just as Lux and Janna appeared behind Poppy in the hallway. Janna looked vaguely annoyed but mostly just confused, and Lux looked like she was asleep on her feet.

Jinx poked her head out of a gap in the blanket ceiling. “Ah, the gang’s all here! Come join us in the Grand Blanket Fort of Protection from Storms!” she called to the other three.

Lux was the first to join them. She always seemed happy to do whatever Jinx wanted, or maybe she just wanted to go back to sleep. Either way, she crawled in and made her way over to Jinx, who waited with one arm reaching towards Lux. Lux snuggled into Jinx’s side and Jinx wrapped her arm around Lux’s shoulders and rested her head on the top of Lux’s. Lulu was pretty sure Lux had fallen back asleep the second Jinx’s arm landed on her shoulders.

Janna came in next. She claimed a spot near a chair, where the ceiling was highest. She was almost too tall for the fort and definitely too dignified, and this made Lulu giggle.

Surprisingly, Poppy followed right after Janna. She was grumbling but she came to sit next to Lulu anyway. “Why is this specifically the ‘Fort of Storm Protection’ or whatever?” asked Poppy. Lulu curled her arms a little tighter around her knees and looked at the ground.

“Lulu, it’s okay to be afraid of storms,” said Janna. “I think if I was not able to control the wind I would be afraid of them too.” Lulu looked up at this confession. Janna could be scared of things? Nothing ever seemed to ruffle her perpetual calmness. Well, sometimes Jinx did. But other than that.

“Hey, you know what’s scarier than storms? Ghost stories!” Jinx said excitedly.

“Absolutely not,” said Poppy.

“Aw c’mon, this is basically a sleepover, we gotta do sleepover stuff!” Jinx whined. How Lux was still asleep was a mystery to Lulu.

As Jinx and Poppy quickly settled into yet another argument, Lulu realized what Jinx had done for her. Jinx had distracted her from the storm and somehow managed to get their entire team into a blanket fort in the middle of the night. Her anxiety had disappeared, and the storm was almost over, dwindling to steady rain and infrequent, distant thunder. Lulu realized then that Jinx really did care about all of them, even if she couldn’t help but wake them up with her shenanigans.

As Jinx and Poppy’s argument devolved into a pillow fight that took down half the fort and finally woke Lux, Lulu decided storms weren’t that bad. They might still keep her up, but that night, she learned to find Janna in the wind, Lux in the lightning, Poppy in the thunder, and Jinx in every part of the chaos of a storm. She knew her friends would keep her safe no matter what.

***

Janna recalled a day the Guardians had spent at a park. They managed to stay together for about an hour, but when they sat to rest at a picnic table, Jinx inevitably took off. Janna and the others talked for a while, but Jinx hadn’t come back by the time the rest of them wanted to head home.

“We need to put a GPS tracker or something on her,” Poppy said, grumbling.

“She has trouble sitting still, you know that,” Lux responded, always quick to defend Jinx.

“I’ll go find her,” Janna offered. Lulu was sitting in the grass next to the table weaving a crown out of wildflowers.

Janna wondered where Jinx might be as she wandered towards the playgrounds. When she passed them and continued on towards the pavilion, she heard a familiar shout - Jinx’s. She was easy to spot in a field full of kids, significantly taller and with bright red hair. As Janna drew closer, she watched Jinx catch a water balloon (Janna wondered how that was possible) and pop it with her hands over the head of one of the kids. A group of parents sat scattered around two nearby picnic tables laden with balloons, gift bags, and cake crumbs. Had Jinx crashed some poor kid’s birthday party? How on earth had she managed to insert herself into a water balloon fight with a bunch of elementary schoolers?

Janna quickly realized Jinx wasn’t crashing as three kids swarmed her and she fell over dramatically, clutching her heart, throwing one hand over her forehead, babbling on about her time coming too soon. The kids roared with laughter at her theatrics. They clearly enjoyed her presence. Janna was reluctant to make her leave.

“Jinx,” she called. Jinx sat up and waved when she saw Janna. “Poppy wants to go home, come on.”

“Awww,” Jinx pouted, and her lament was echoed by the kids. Jinx walked across the field toward Janna, popping one more balloon over a kid’s head on the way. As she passed the table of parents, Janna heard a few of them thank Jinx for playing with the kids.

“Man, Shortstop’s such a party pooper. I haven’t been in a good water balloon fight in years!” Jinx complained.

“How did you even end up in that?” Janna asked.

“One of the kid’s throws went too far and hit me as I was walking past. The parents started apologizing, but then I fell over dramatically and it made the kids laugh and one of the dads gave me a water balloon,” she responded. “We need to have a water balloon fight against Ahri’s team or something,” she continued as they walked back to the others. “That was fun, but I couldn’t really throw the balloons at the kids, I probably would’ve hurt them.”

At this, Janna realized Jinx had indeed just been squeezing the balloons until they popped over the kids’ heads. Did Jinx… like kids? She wasn’t a nurturing person, but her carefree approach to life, her love of _fun_ seemed to resonate with them. And she had really seemed to be having fun running around with them, laughing wildly, grinning broadly in a way Janna rarely saw prompted by anything other than Lux. Janna had never expected this from Jinx, but that day she learned all the chaos and noise Jinx lived life with could be tender and sweet in its own way.

***

Poppy thought about making pancakes with Jinx. She usually liked to go by the book, but there were a handful of aspects of her life that she allowed a degree of unorthodoxy into. One of these was pancakes.

Poppy had quickly mastered the art of making pancakes. She had an ideal recipe, tweaked over months of trial and error (and cooking videos on YouTube). She could probably flip them in her sleep. But they started to bore her, so she began to experiment.

It had started off tame, with chocolate chips, sprinkles, and fruits mixed into the batter. Then she began topping the pancakes with similar adornments. And then one day, she made bacon pancakes. Lux looked incredibly confused when she saw them. Janna and Lulu were vegetarians, so Poppy was fine with their apathy towards this creation. Jinx, however, had loved them. Poppy was surprised but pleased when Jinx expressed her love for them and then encouraged Poppy to make even weirder pancakes.

The next morning, Jinx sat at the kitchen island, eating an apple, brainstorming ideas with Poppy as Poppy made pancake batter.

“Since bacon was so good, maybe breakfast sausage would be too?” Jinx said.

“I like that,” Poppy responded.

“Maybe like… scrambled eggs?”

“Sure.”

“Cheese?”

“Yeah.”

“Ham AND cheese.”

“Sounds good.”

“Brussel sprouts.”

“Yup.”

“Fireworks?”

“Ye- wait, no, absolutely not!” Poppy paused her mixing to give Jinx an exasperated look. Jinx cackled.

“I almost got you, Shortstack! When you said yes to brussel sprouts I knew you weren’t actually paying attention,” she said.

“Whatever,” Poppy grumbled. She was surprised she had let brussel sprouts slip. Those were disgusting. But it gave her an idea for this morning’s pancake experiment. She dragged her step stool from the stove to the fridge to see what vegetables they had. Half of a red onion, a green bell pepper, some lettuce, a mostly-empty bag of baby carrots. She pulled out everything except the lettuce, which she guessed wouldn’t fare well on a griddle.

Jinx looked at her selections and cheered. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! It’s like when your parents put spinach in brownies to make you eat your vegetables but way more obvious and probably worse!”

Poppy chopped up some of each vegetable and made two pancakes with each - one for herself, one for Jinx. As she had guessed, the onion one was horrible and the bell pepper one was gross and had a weird texture, but the carrot one wasn’t the worst thing she had ever eaten. She remembered that cooking carrots made them sweeter.

Jinx ate a few bites of each pancake on its own, then stacked the rest up and drowned it in syrup. Poppy gave her a horrified look.

“What? These are disgusting, except maybe the carrots. If you put enough syrup on them that’s all you can taste!” Jinx said.

“If you don’t like them, why are you eating them? I didn’t like them either, I wouldn’t be offended if you didn’t,” Poppy responded.

“‘Cause I’m hungry, duh!” Jinx said. Within minutes, the stack of pancakes was gone and Jinx wandered off.

The next morning, Jinx burst into the kitchen as Poppy was making pancake batter. “Shortstack! I just had the WORST idea: Pickle! Pancakes!” she shouted, framing the words in the air with her hands, excitement at odds with her negative assessment of this combination.

“Wow, I think that really is the worst idea you’ve ever had, and that’s really saying something,” Poppy said.

“I know, right?!” Jinx replied. She yanked open the refrigerator and started digging around, then triumphantly, if rather unceremoniously, dropped a jar of pickle slices onto the counter next to Poppy.

Poppy looked from the jar to Jinx’s wide, slightly unnerving grin, then back to the jar. She sighed. “I’ll make these, but I’m not trying one,” she told Jinx.

“Alright, fine. I guess it was my idea.”

So Poppy laddled batter onto the griddle and dropped four pickle slices on it, dripping a little more batter over each slice so it wouldn’t burn when she flipped it. When the pancake was finished, she presented it to Jinx, who had been watching over her shoulder the entire time. Jinx was apparently so excited for this abomination that she didn’t have time for silverware, and she picked it up with her hand and took a huge bite.

“Okay, that wasn’t as bad as the onion one yesterday, but it was my idea so I don’t feel bad saying I’m not gonna finish it,” Jinx said after she swallowed it. Poppy laughed.

After Jinx had left the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, Poppy realized, in the middle of making some much more acceptable pancakes with banana slices, that Jinx hadn’t finished this pancake despite clearly being hungry, as the cereal indicated. But yesterday, she said she ate the horrible pancakes because she was hungry. And her comment that she didn’t feel bad not finishing that pancake because it was her idea… had she finished yesterday’s pancakes for Poppy’s sake?

It was a small thing, and probably motivated to some degree by Jinx’s stubbornness, but it seemed to Poppy that Jinx really had eaten those pancakes - and every other combination Poppy had come up with - for Poppy. She didn’t know what to do with this realization and stood dumbfounded for a moment, before she realized her pancake was burning. She flipped it with a sigh.

Maybe she and Jinx wouldn’t always get along, but that morning, Poppy had realized Jinx’s stubbornness, which she had always seen as somewhere between annoying and dangerous, depending on the situation, could also translate into fierce loyalty. If Jinx was loyal to Poppy for something as small as pancakes, Poppy knew Jinx would have her back no matter what.

***

Lux thought back to when she was nine years old.

She had been lonely.

Sure, some of the other kids would usually talk to her during free time in class and play with her at recess, but they talked and played with each other more than with her.

And then there were the bullies. They tormented Lux frequently, calling her a teacher’s pet, making fun of how much she enjoyed learning, ridiculing her for sometimes blurting out the thoughts running through her head during class in the middle of the teacher’s sentence. Lux tried to remember that they were just jealous of how smart she was and the fact that teachers liked her, as her parents reminded her every time she complained, but that didn’t fix how lonely she was. She was too scared to stand up for herself, and no one else would do it.

Except Jinx.

Jinx and Lux weren’t really friends. Jinx was liked by their peers even less than Lux was - she was loud and brash and a bit of a tomboy - but it didn’t seem to bother her. Still, she mostly kept to herself, and she and Lux hadn’t been in the same class since kindergarten, so they didn’t get to talk often. Lux supposed Jinx was nice enough, in her own way. Maybe the other kids just didn’t understand her. Like they didn’t understand Lux.

Lux never saw anyone pick on Jinx, and Jinx stood up for her many times at recess. Every time, the bullies backed off, and usually even stayed away for a couple of days.

But they always came back.

When Jinx stood up to Lux’s bullies, Lux would thank her, and Jinx would say “no problem,” and then usually run off to play kickball or something, but sometimes she would stay and draw with chalk with Lux for the rest of recess, not saying anything. Lux grew fond of her, but she didn’t think they were friends. No one wanted to really be friends with her.

But that day, instead of a thank you, Lux found the courage to ask Jinx, “why do they not pick on you?” and then realized immediately that the question implied that Lux probably thought Jinx was weird and unlikeable too and went to stammer out an apology and an explanation, but Jinx responded before she could get any real words out.

“They’re scared of me,” Jinx responded.

“What?” Lux asked, now a tiny bit in awe.

“They know I’m not afraid of a fight. Some of them used to pick on me, but I say mean things back or hit them,” Jinx said. “Also, I think they’re scared of my big sister. She likes fighting even more than me.”

“Oh,” said Lux, a little crestfallen, not sure what to say next.

“Hey,” said Jinx. “Be my friend. If you’re friends with me they’ll probably leave you alone. And I can tell my sister to fight for you too.”

Lux thought this proposal was too good to be true. “You… want to be my friend?” she asked Jinx.

“Sure. I like drawing with you and you seem nice. And I see you alone at recess a lot, and I’m alone a lot at recess too. So be my friend,” Jinx replied.

Lux felt a smile growing on her face. “Okay, I’ll be your friend!” She responded excitedly.

Lux reported her new friendship to her parents over dinner with great excitement. Her parents were glad she had a friend, and suggested Lux invite her over. From that day on, Lux and Jinx remained best friends. Lux grew more confident as the bullies started to leave her alone, and she made a few new friends. Jinx remained loud and brash and independent, but always became quiet and caring when Lux needed her.

Lux had realized only recently the depth of her feelings for Jinx. It was now, kneeling next to Jinx’s bloody, dying body, that Lux realized she had been falling in love with Jinx since the day they became friends. She fell in love over and over again, when Jinx stood up for her, when Jinx held her as she cried from the stress of the expectations of perfection forced upon her, when Jinx returned to their team after leaving, when Jinx ruffled her hair or called her Flashlight or made fun of the books she read.

And she had never told Jinx. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship. She hadn’t realized Jinx had fallen in love with her too. She could only hope that Jinx’s deathbed confession could become the beginning of something new between them, of finding even more reasons to fall in love with Jinx over and over. And over.

***

Lux felt her body warm as starlight began to flow through it, quickly reaching an intensity she had never felt before. She opened her eyes, and saw that Poppy, Lulu, and Janna were glowing with starlight too. She looked down and watched as Jinx began to glow too, and Lux was so scared of being let down but so determined to find more time to love Jinx.

Lux felt Jinx’s body shift just a little bit in her arms, and then, Jinx’s eyes opened. Lux screamed and began sobbing anew, overwhelmed with love and relief, even warmer than the starlight flowing through her. The other three noticed Jinx’s return, and somewhere along the line the flow of starlight faded out, no longer needed, and Poppy grinned and Lulu jumped on Jinx’s stomach and Janna quickly pulled her off when Jinx grunted in pain and Lux dropped her head to Jinx’s shoulder and cried.

“Lux… did I die?” Jinx asked. Her voice was quiet, but steady now.

“I think maybe? But you’re not dead anymore and that’s all that matters and Jinx,” Lux placed her hand on Jinx’s cheek and brought their foreheads together. “I love you, I love you so much, and I’ve loved you for so long, and I’m sorry I never said anything sooner, and I’m so so glad you’re back because I want to love you for so much longer and-”

“Hey, Flashlight, quit being all mushy on me. You just brought me back from the fucking brink of death, I can’t handle all this emotion yet,” Jinx cut her off with a smile and sat up, looking around to the other three huddled around her, all of them crying too. “How did you guys… do that?” she asked.

“Starlight and love,” said Poppy.

“Aw, are you finally admitting you love me?”

“Alright, don’t push it.”

“If a Star Guardian is meant to die, their body fades back into stardust to return to the stars forever,” Janna explained. “Your body stayed. It wasn’t supposed to be your time. We were able to channel some of the life-giving power of the First Star through us to revive you. A second chance, if you will.”

“Huh,” said Jinx. “Well. Shit.”

“Jinx…” said Janna, “how do you catch a water balloon without breaking it?”

Jinx blinked in confusion before asking, “is this some sort of riddle?”

“No,” Janna said with a soft laugh. “I’m genuinely curious.”

“You just have to catch it, like… gentler than you’d catch a ball. Move your hands back with it instead of just trying to stop it. No offense, but why the hell are you asking me this now…?”

“I remembered that time we were at the park and you ended up in some random kid’s birthday party water balloon fight. I saw you catch one of the balloons there. I have been curious ever since. I think now is as good a time as any to ask you,” Janna replied softly.

“Alrighty then,” Jinx said with a laugh. Then, her face grew serious. “Poppy, Lulu, Janna. I love you guys. Thank you for bringing me back. And Lux, I don’t know where all this love came from, or when, but… I know it’s for you.” Jinx leaned in to kiss Lux, then pulled back, resting their foreheads together, also crying now.

“Can you guys like… not do that right in front of us? You’re gross,” said Poppy. Jinx flipped her off and kissed Lux again before pulling her into a hug.

***

What was left of the night when they finally returned home was quiet but happy. They lingered in the living room, thankful to still have each other, but eventually exhaustion drug them all to their beds. Lux never left Jinx’s side, and she didn’t want to leave for a long time.

“Jinx… can I stay with you tonight? Is that too forward?” Lux asked.

“I would love it if you stayed with me,” Jinx responded warmly. “First I’m gonna shower though, because I have more blood on me than I think I’ve ever seen in my life. Is this all mine?”

Lux bit her lip and looked down. “I think more or less. God, I was so scared. We all were. I’m so glad you’re back.”

Jinx smiled at her, soft and warm, and pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad I’m back too. And now I get to kiss you and stuff! I’d have died and come back to life years ago if I’d’ve known that’s all it took to get to this point,” she joked. Lux was surprised she could joke about this so soon after it happened, but that was Jinx, she supposed. Jinx knew nothing could touch her if she didn’t let it. Another thing that made Lux fall in love with her.

Lux washed the blood from her face and arms while Jinx showered, wanting it off of her but too scared to go too far from Jinx. They walked back to Jinx’s room hand in hand and collapsed into her bed. They lay on their sides facing each other, limbs tangling, foreheads together.

“Flashlight,” Jinx said after a moment. “I think I’m the luckiest person on this planet.”

“I have to agree with you. Cheating death like that is pretty lucky,” Lux responded.

“Oh yeah, that too. But mostly I’m lucky because I get to love you,” Jinx said. She looked straight into Lux’s eyes for a moment and Lux fell in love again as Jinx pulled her into a gentle kiss.

“I didn’t know you were secretly such a sap. I’m gonna tell Poppy you said that,” Lux teased.

“Noo!” Jinx groaned. “I have a reputation, Flashlight!” Lux laughed and pulled Jinx closer.

“Flashlight… Lux. I am so very in love with you,” Jinx said, her voice almost reverent.

Lux smiled. She had heard her real name from Jinx more times tonight than possibly the rest of her life.

“And I’m so very in love with you, Jinx.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not go gentle into that good night.  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
> \- Dylan Thomas
> 
> How tf do you pronounce Janna's name tho


End file.
